Rugrats Before Time
by Mongoose Lover
Summary: Tommy and his friends stay at the toy store, again. This time, the find a new time machine, and, after falling into it, end up in the Great Valley. They mistake Chomper for Reptaur's baby and kidnap him, hoping to return him to Reptaur. Littlefoot and his friends, not realizing what's going on, go to rescue him. Meanwhile, the sinister Red Claw follows them, hoping to get a meal.
1. Opening

**CHARACTER LIST**

* * *

 **Tommy Male Human (People/Bothtooth) Alignment: Good**

 **Chucky Male Human(People/Bothtooth) Alignment: Good**

 **Phil Male Human (People/Bothtooth) Alignment: Good**

 **Lil Female Human (People/Bothtooth) Alignment: Good**

 **Angelica Female Human (People/Bothtooth) Alignment: Good, usually**

 **Dil Male Human (People/Bothtooth) Alignment: Good**

 **Kimi Female Human (People/Bothtooth) Alignment: Good**

 **Littlefoot Male Apatosaurus (Longneck/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

 **Cera Female Triceratops (Threehorn/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

 **Ducky Female Sauralophus (Swimmer/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

 **Petrie Male Pteranodon (Flyer/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

 **Spike Male Stegosaurus (Spiketail/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

 **Chomper Male Tyrannosaurus Rex (Two Claw/Sharptooth) Alignment: Good**

 **Ruby Female Oviraptor (Fast Runner/Bothtooth) Alignment: Good**

 **Papa Sharptooth Male Tyrannosaurus Rex (Two Claw/Sharptooth) Alignment: Unknown**

 **Mama Sharptooth Female Tyrannosaurus Rex (Two Claw/Sharptooth) Alignment: Unknown**

 **Red Claw Male Tyrannosaurs Rex (Two Claw/Sharptooth) Alignment: Bad**

 **Screech Male Utahraptor (Fast Biter/Sharptooth) Alignment: Bad**

 **Thud Male Utahraptor (Fast Biter/Sharptooth) Alignment: Bad**

 **Dil Female Deinosuchus (Bigmouthed Belly Dragger/Sharptooth) Alignment: Bad**

 **Ichy Male Ichythyornis (Sharp Beak/Sharptooth) Alignment: Bad**

 **Ozzy Male Struthiomimus (Claw Hand/Egg Stealer) Alignment: Bad**

 **Strut Male Struthiomimus (Claw Hand/Egg Stealer) Alignment: Bad**

 **Rinkus Male Rhomparinchus (Flyer/Flattooth) Alignment: Bad**

 **Sierra Male Cierradactylus (Flyer/Flattooth) Alignment: Bad**

* * *

Tommy, Chucky, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Dil, and Angelica were at the store. This was the same toy store that had had the time machine that they had sent Forg through last time, by using a Reptaur toy. Now the store had a new one, this one that actually went with the person in it. The people at the store just thought it was a toy and a virtual reality. However, they had no idea that the person building it had someone, inexplicably, created an actual time machine.

The group had once more decided to stay behind. This time, as before, they left dolls in their strollers and the grownups went out of the store with them. They were going to play with Reptaur.

"Hey, I get to play with him first!" yelled Angelica at Tommy, who was heading toward the big Reptaur toy.

"You got to play with him a lot earlier!" complained Tommy.

"Yeah, well, that was before the store got closed." Angelica replied.

"That's not fair Angelica." said Kimi.

"Stinky!" Dil cried. He had actually gone in his diaper, but Angelica thought he was making fun of her.

"Can it!" she snapped. She moved Tommy aside, causing him to fall over, due to her impatience.

"Hey, you gave me a boo boo!" Tommy protested.

"You'll get over it!" Angelica replied. Tommy went after her, for she was being unfair.

Tommy and Angelica got into a tussle. "Cut it out guys!" whined Chucky. Phil and Lil, meanwhile, were playing on a train set that wasn't meant for them.

Chucky came to break up the fight. Angelica accidentally hit him, aiming at Tommy, and knocked off Chucky's glasses. "Ahh, my eyes!" yelled Chucky.

He went to go get them. Phil and Lil, who had come running to help out in the fight, tripped over Chucky, who was bending to get his glasses. Phil grabbed ahold of Chucky to try and stable himself. It didn't work. The three went tumbling into the scuffling Tommy and Angelica. This knocked over Dil and Kimi, who tried to grab Lil to keep their balance. Again, it didn't work. The seven went falling into the time machine. Tommy bumped the switch and it started to whir. They got moved back through time. As this happened, Angelica shouted angrily "You dumb babies!"

When the machine stopped, they were in the Great Valley, around nightfall. "Where are we?" asked Lil, looking around.

"It ain't the store! We're lost! And it's all your fault!" Angelica bellowed. She chased after them, running after them like a linebacker. The group ran. They all fell into the Sinking Sands, not paying attention to where they were running.

"Oh no, I'm going to die! I'm too young!" yelled Angelica in horror.

"Oh no, it's mud that pulls you down!" yelled Phil.

"We're doomed!" yelled Chucky.

Before they could go under, some creatures with long necks pulled them out. Grandpa and Grandma Longneck stared at the seven humans.

"What are these?" asked Grandpa Longneck.


	2. Chapter 1: Tommy Meets Chomper

**CHAPTER ONE: TOMMY MEETS CHOMPER**

* * *

"What are those supposed to be?" Littlefoot asked his grandparents a short time later.

"We have no idea." replied Grandpa Longneck.

They looked at Phil and Lil,who were eating worms. "They have the same eating habits as Guido." commented Grandma Longneck.

"Look, it's dinosaurs!" Tommy said excitedly.

"Yes, we are." replied Littlefoot, who could somehow understand them, perhaps due to their baby talk being understandable to him.

"Cool, a talking dinosaur!" replied Angelica in awe.

"But I thought you said all the dinosaurs got turned into tonsils." Tommy said to Angelica.

"What's a tonsil?" asked Littlefoot, who didn't know that they meant fossils nor would he have known even what that was.

"We musta gone back in time!" Chucky cried in shock.

"Cool!" said Lil in awe.

Phil pointed at Spike. "Look, it's a Stegosnoreous!" he cried.

Spoke looked at him in confusion. He didn't know what that meant, especially as the kids has mispronounced it.

Tommy looked around at all the various dinosaurs. He noticed one lacking, his favorite: Reptaur.

"Where is Reptaur?" he asked. They looked at him in confusion.

"What's a Reptaur?" Cera asked.

"What, you don't know who Reptaur is? Were you born under a rock?" Angelica asked incredulously.

"No, actually I hatched from an egg." Cera remarked.

"Reptaur is big and scary." said Kimi, trying to describe Reptaur.

"That could apply to a lot of dinosaurs." said Topps, shaking his head in annoyance.

Just then, Chomper came by. "Guys, I tried to get the Stinging Buzzers, but the nest fell on me and I had to run from them for a bit before I finally got them. We can play toss the seed now."

Tommy stared at Chomper. Chomper was the same species as Reptaur. He stared in awe. His mouth was open agape. Chomper stared at the seven humans. "What are they supposed to be?" he asked.

"We're not sure." replied Grandpa Longneck.

"What are you?" Chomper asked them.

"We are people Mr. Reptaur's baby." Tommy replied.

"Reptaur's baby?" said Chomper in confusion.

"Yes, Reptaur is the same type of dinosaur as you." Kimi said.

"You're looking for a Sharptooth?" gasped Topps in shock.


End file.
